


Who Needs Sleep When You Have Ice Cream

by sailorlotus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Opening up the freezer door, Hawke stared in wonder for a few moments. There, in all of its pint-sized glory, was the object of her mission. It seemed to glow, like some sort of holy relic; sacred in the fact that Merrill never let her near it. This was her chance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Sleep When You Have Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I haven't published anything in three years?? Anyway, here's a fluff.
> 
> Also, thank you [onceuponanerd](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/onceuponanerd) for the input.

Hawke was on a mission. A delicious, frozen dairy mission. Never mind that it was almost two o’clock in the morning; when Hawke wanted something, she went for it, consequences be damned. Or, in this case, a good night’s sleep be damned. She tiptoed through the dark apartment, taking careful, precise steps and peering around every corner like a child sneaking about trying not to get caught by their parents. She was almost to the kitchen when see noticed a faint glow coming from the living room.

Hawke wasn’t quite sure how she failed to realize that Merrill wasn’t in the bed when she'd slipped out moments ago. She blamed the fact that it was the middle of the night and that she wasn’t actually supposed to be up at this hour. But her mission demanded it of her, and so here she was.

Cautiously, Hawke made her way down the hall and slid up to the edge of the wall, stretching out her neck to look into the room. Curled up and head resting on the arm of the couch, was Merrill, her laptop open beside her. Hawke froze, ready to quietly back up and abandon her quest, when she recognized the deep, even breaths of someone sleeping. Merrill was asleep. The one thing - person - that could really throw a wrench in her plans was asleep. Hawke silently cheered, turning on her heel to head back to the kitchen.

Opening up the freezer door, Hawke stared in wonder for a few moments. There, in all of its pint-sized glory, was the object of her mission. It seemed to glow, like some sort of holy relic; sacred in the fact that Merrill never let her near it. This was her chance.

After retrieving the carton, Hawke opened the drawer to get a spoon, though she immediately dropped it when she heard a voice.

“Hawke? What are you doing up this late?”

Hawke slowly turned, eyes wide, to the source of the question. “What are _you_ doing up this late?”

“Stopping you from eating all of my ice cream, apparently.” Merrill gestured to the counter.

“Ah, I, I was only going to take a few bites, I promise!”

Merrill shook her head and smiled, teasing, "Oh, alright, Hawke. But just this once, so grab a spoon for me, too."

Hawke beamed, doing as she was told, and followed Merrill into the living room.

They flopped down next to each other on the couch. Merrill snuggled up against Hawke's shoulder, taking the spoon Hawke offered and digging in.

Hawke hesitated for a brief moment before taking her first bite. She closed her eyes, head tilting back, and sighed dramatically, "My life will never be the same again."

Merrill giggled, "How so?"

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten." She quickly scooped up another spoonful, grinning at Merrill. "Almost as good as getting to share it with you."

Merrill smiled up at Hawke and Hawke leaned down to kiss her, tasting the sweet treat on her lips.

_Mission success._


End file.
